


Таблетки

by ErnstWolff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean Winchester/ Omega Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean Winchester/Castiel UST, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErnstWolff/pseuds/ErnstWolff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В войне за сердце коллеги все средства хороши. И ничего, что иногда они немножко нечестные...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Таблетки

Дин, прищурившись, прицельно бросил скомканный листок бумаги в мусорное ведро и победно выдал:

 – Ага!

 – Твоя взяла, – Бенни закатил глаза. – С меня двадцатка.

 – И пиво после работы.

 – И пиво.

Дин еще немного помолчал, словно раздумывая, не заняться ли работой, но, решив, что у него еще будет на это время, снова обратился к Бенни, склоняясь к нему через проход:

 – Ты не знаешь, чего сегодня Новак тут шастал?

 – К Кроули заходил, – мгновенно сообщил ему друг. – Спорим, метит на твое место?

 – Оно еще не мое.

 – Ну, скоро будет твоим.

Дин пожал плечами. На языке так и плясали вопросы по поводу Новака, и хотелось их вывалить на Бенни, который наверняка бы нашел на них ответы, но Дин сдерживался. В конце концов, он не так уж тут давно работает, чтобы разнюхивать все про парней, которые ему чисто теоретически могли бы понравиться. Ну, хорошо, чисто теоретически уже понравились. Вместо этого он небрежно бросил:

 – А что с Джеком? Он уже неделю не появляется.

Бенни странно хрюкнул, словно пытаясь сдержать смешок, и, оглянувшись, поманил Дина к себе поближе, выезжая на кресле в проход.

 – Ты знал, что он омега? – зашептал Бенни. Вряд ли имело смысл понижать голос – все равно их никто не слышал за собственными разговорами и треском клавиатур, но Дин, приняв его игру, так же тихо ответил, широко распахнув глаза:

 – Да ладно? Он же вроде бета…

 – А вот и ни фига подобного. Пил таблетки, чтобы течки не было, а потом то ли забыл их принять в одно прекрасное утро, то ли смешал с алкоголем… и все, короче. Бэла говорит, что в его квартире играет такой оркестр, как будто его целая футбольная команда трахает.

 – Охренеть, – пораженно отозвался Дин. – А Бэла-то откуда знает? Про таблетки она тебе рассказала?

 – Ага. Она же его соседка по лестничной клетке.

 – С ума сойти.

Заметив, как мимо дальних столов прошел Захария, Дин с Бенни торопливо вернулись к работе.

Бездумно составляя черновик письма для потенциального заказчика калькуляторов в промышленных масштабах, Дин никак не мог выкинуть из головы только что услышанное. С ума сойти. Это ж сколько Джек пытался отсрочить или подавить течку? И как хорошо таблетки действуют… Должно быть, парень действительно трахается постоянно, всю эту неделю, прерываясь только на сон и еду. Кролики отдыхают.

Дин даже задумался, не зайти ли к нему в гости. Все равно Новак мало того, что терпеть его не может, так еще и на его место метит, хочет урвать себе повышение, на которое работает Дин, подкатывать к нему смысла нет – так хоть увлечься кем-нибудь другим. Особенно теперь, когда стало известно, что Джек не бета, в отличие от Новака.

Дин бы, наверно, так и пялился в компьютер, зависнув на фразе «…со скидкой для оптовых заказчиков», если бы на его плечо не опустилась тяжелая и пухлая рука Захарии.

 – Работаете в поте лица, мистер Винчестер? – приветливо произнес тот, и Дин улыбнулся ему в ответ, надеясь, что улыбка вышла не очень кислой. Уж кто-кто, а Захария в своей доброжелательности никогда не был искренен, и об этом знали все.

 – Разумеется, как и всегда, – отозвался Дин. – У вас ко мне что-то есть?

Кивнув, Захария сообщил, что его вызывал Кроули, и Дин, поначалу засиявший, в ту же секунду сник.

А может быть, его не похвалить вызвали? А оштрафовать за сегодняшнее опоздание? Или сделать выговор за то, что он слишком долго выполняет поручения? Или вообще сказать, что Кастиэль так хорошо работает, что компания больше не нуждается в услугах Дина?

Как бы то ни было, он, сдержав тяжелый вздох, побрел в кабинет дражайшего начальства.

Дин не боялся праведного гнева, да и увольнению он бы не удивился – в конце концов, эта работа не первая и не последняя, и за все прошедшие годы можно было смириться с тем, что он плохо работает в коллективе и вечно не укладывается в графики, не вписывается в рамки. Но здесь ему уже почти что нравилось! Это едва ли не единственное место, где он ухитрился найти друга среди офисных крыс и даже вроде как немного влюбиться. Пусть даже и в того, кто смотрит на него с пренебрежением и сторонится, словно Дин – переносчик неизлечимого вируса.

Это, конечно, все бетанские предубеждения. Бла-бла-бла, эти альфы такие маньяки, лишь бы трах…

 – Входите.

Дин вздрогнул, поняв, что так задумался, что бесцельно топтался перед кабинетом Кроули. А тот, словно услышав его, уже подобрался поближе к двери и распахнул ее. Должно быть, обреченно решил Дин, Кроули успел засечь его лицо, отягощенное не самыми умными мыслями.

Нарочито бодро и уверенно войдя в кабинет, весь уставленный массивной мебелью из красного дерева, Дин выжидающе взглянул на Кроули. Тот, проигнорировав его, неспешно сел на свое место. Потоптавшись на месте, Дин почувствовал себя неловко, и Кроули, вдоволь насладившись его муками, наконец-то сжалился:

 – Присаживайтесь, Дин.

Дин торопливо занял место напротив босса. Тот, все так же степенно раскладывая перед собой бумаги, словно и не собирался говорить с Дином, молчал, и Дин, не выдержав, кашлянул.

 – Вы зачем-то вызывали меня?

 – Да, – кивнул Кроули, наконец-то подняв на него маслянистый взгляд, и Дин невольно почувствовал себя гадко. Как будто босс оценивает его… нерабочие качества. Например, прикидывает, каков Дин в постели. Но когда Кроули наконец-то начал рассказывать, зачем ему понадобился Дин, его голос звучал предельно корректно. – Как вам известно, на следующей неделе мы заключаем сделку с нашими чешскими партнерами. Но они не уверены, что им это действительно необходимо, а наша задача – их убедить в обратном. В командировку я отправляю двух человек.

Дин моргнул. И зачем это Кроули ему выкладывает?.. Хочет вместе с ним поехать?

 – Вас и… – он выдержал паузу, зорко следя за лицом Дина. – И Кастиэля Новака.

 – Новака? – удивленно переспросил Дин. – А меня тогда зачем? В смысле… – он замялся, но, сказав «А», вынужден был продолжить: – Я же знаю, что он лучше меня. Во всех этих разговорах и… ну, убеждениях. Других убеждает хорошо.

 – Вы хотите сказать, что не согласны с моим назначением и не хотите ехать в командировку? – осведомился Кроули.

 – Нет, – выпалил Дин, – но… я все же не понимаю, зачем вы посылаете двоих.

Кроули вздохнул. Поднявшись с кресла, он прошел по кабинету, встав в его центр, и Дину пришлось развернуться, чтобы наблюдать за этим представлением. Все в компании знали о пристрастии босса к театральным монологам, не слишком удачным, правда… и его речи приходилось терпеть.

 – Мальчик мой, – начал Кроули, – когда у меня есть одна яблоня, зачем мне вторая?

 – Чтобы… урожай больше был? – осторожно предположил Дин.

Кроули лишь наградил его тяжелым взглядом, явно намекая, что ответа на этот риторический вопрос не требовалось.

 – Урожая достаточно и с одной. А затраты на содержания двух яблонь превышают их коэффициент полезности. Так отчего бы, – Кроули наклонился к Дину, едва не столкнувшись с ним носом, – мне не вырубить одну яблоню, а вторую, яблочки с которой вкуснее, начать поливать чаще?

Дин аккуратно отодвинулся подальше от Кроули, и тот распрямился. На вопросительный взгляд Кроули Дин лишь пожал плечами: он перестал улавливать его мысль примерно за секунду до того, как Кроули, наклонившись, обдал его мускусным запахом, который тщательно скрывал парфюмом.

«Дерзкая омежка», – мрачно подумал Дин, произнося вслух:

 – Так значит, вы это вели к… – он с намеком замолчал, и Кроули, закатив глаза, объяснил ему:

 – Яблони – это вы с Новаком.

 – И вы хотите собрать наши яблочки?

Кроули странно взглянул на него.

 – Я хочу посмотреть, кто из вас сможет заключить эту сделку. Тот, кто проиграет, может идти на все четыре стороны.

 – Касу вы тоже это сказали? – вопрос сам сорвался с губ, и Дин мысленно упрекнул себя. Его-то какое дело, что Новаку сказали…

 – Нет.

 – Но…

 – Я ставлю на тебя, Дин, – проникновенно заявил Кроули. Он снова прошел к своему креслу и опустился в него. – У тебя хороший потенциал. Ты симпатичнее. Давай, дерзай.

…От Кроули Дин уходил в спутанных чувствах.

Во-первых, его не собирались выкидывать из этой конторы, а очень даже наоборот. На него делали ставку, в него верили, и ему очень хотелось оправдать надежды босса. Показать, что он достоин повышения и стать единственным сотрудником, а не делить должность с Новаком.

Во-вторых, ему даже давали преимущество – он знал, что нужно изо всех сил бороться за эту сделку, что игра идет не только на повышение, но и на увольнение. Значит, он может сыграть на этом и обойти Новака.

В-третьих… в-третьих, Новака зовут Кастиэль, а порой его можно окликнуть, назвав Касом, и он оборачивается, забавно хмурясь и словно не понимая, отчего его так величают. И по отношению к нему все это очень даже нечестно.

С другой стороны… Разве честно было в ответ на весьма вежливое приглашение Дина сходить после работы в бар заявить, что найдутся дела поважнее? Это, вообще-то, бьет по самолюбию. И когда Кас на вопрос о том, какие у него дела, заявил, что у него книга дома не дочитана, это было очень обидно.

Как бы то ни было, Кас ни во что не ставил людей, игнорировал их и всегда предпочитал живому общению свои книги. Или что у него там еще.

 

Вечер Дин провел с Бенни в баре. Напившись, он выболтал, что ему предстоит командировка с Касом, и спросил совета, как себя вести с чересчур заносчивым парнем. К тому моменту, как этот вопрос прозвучал, Дин уже был настолько пьян, что едва мог соображать, и Бенни, похоже, дошел до такой же кондиции. Он ответил, что надо использовать все возможности, чтобы показать себя с лучшей стороны перед Кроули, и тогда удастся щелкнуть Новаку по носу, отомстив, таким образом, за некрасивый отказ.

Потом Бенни долго расписывал, как со стороны Новака было нагло обломить так изящно подкатившего к нему Дина, и под конец вечера Дин окончательно уверился в мысли, что его достоинство оскорбили, и он обязан восстановить справедливость, вышвырнув Новака с работы. К тому же у него есть еще один повод для подобного: с глаз долой – из сердца вон. Глядишь, если Новак перестанет бегать туда-сюда перед носом Дина, выйдет о нем позабыть.

Путь домой Дин запомнил отрывками. Главным было то, что он все-таки добрался до своей квартиры и смог, пошатываясь, добрести до кровати и свалиться на неё. Комната вращалась, и спустя какое-то время Дин вскочил, помчавшись к унитазу выблевывать выпитое несколько часов назад. Снова вернувшись к постели, он вспомнил о том, что завтра ему предстоит ранний подъем, и завел будильник. Экран телефона двоился, цифры ускользали от взгляда, и Дин несколько раз проверил, все ли правильно он поставил. Лишь после этого он, кое-как стянув ботинки, укрылся одеялом и забылся тревожным сном.

Ему снилось, что самолет никак не взлетал, и поэтому Дин долго сидел на своем пассажирском кресле,пристегнутый к нему ремнем, и боялся, что не успеет выйти до того, как закроют все выходы и отгонят железную махину на дозаправку. Люди проходили мимо, и Дин все никак не мог выпутаться из ремней. Когда он понял, что ему придется остаться в чертовом Боинге на всю жизнь, раздалась тяжелая музыка, и Дин вынырнул из сновидения, поняв, что это зазвенел будильник.

Он проснулся, понимая, что до сих пор пьян. Его штормило, и с утра не удалось даже залить в себя кофе. В результате Дин ограничился тем, что почистил зубы, выпил три стакана воды и на скорую руку кинул в сумку пару чистых рубашек, нижнее белье с носками и мелочи вроде щетки и зарядного устройства для мобильного.

Уже в такси Дин понял, что вчера так нажрался, что даже не сообщил Сэму о том, что улетает. Чертыхнувшись, он набрал ему смс, написав, что его отправляют на пару с самым мерзким сотрудником компании, и ему незамедлительно пришел ответ, в котором Сэм с присущим ему ехидством замечал, что вовсе не все, кто отвергал Дина Винчестера, автоматически становятся мерзкими. Однако уже спустя минуту телефон пискнул, оповещая о новом сообщении – на этот раз с пожеланием хорошего полета – и Дин вздохнул с облегчением, посчитав, что с каждым добрым словом в адрес самолета его шансы долететь без проблем повышаются.

Оказавшись в аэропорте, Дин завертел головой в поисках табло с расписанием или хотя бы Каса. Обдумав все услышанное на вчерашней попойке, Дин решил, что не будет думать, как ему выжить Новака с работы. Он просто сделает все, чтобы не облажаться, и этого будет достаточно. А там видно будет, кто из них достоин новой должности, а кому придется довольствоваться увольнением.

Регистрация на рейс уже вовсю шла, и Дин, пытаясь преодолеть головную боль, начал сражение с терминалом за электронный билет. Одержав победу спустя пять минут, он упаковал сумку в полиэтилен и, сдав ее, отстоял очередь на получение посадочных талонов, в результате оказавшись в зале ожидания. Сначала он хотел позвонить Новаку или Кроули, чтобы узнать, не проспал ли Кас, но, вспомнив о своем решении не думать о том, как бы выиграть это состязание за звание лучшего менеджера, просто опустился в кресло, выбрав всем альтернативам недеяние.

Однако долго просидеть ему не удалось: бутылку воды, захваченную из дома, пришлось сдать при прохождении через контроль, а сушняк еще никто не отменял, и Дин отправился в магазин в надежде на спасение.

Оставшееся время он просидел в углу, привалившись к стене, стараясь дышать поглубже, потому что ему казалось, что при неаккуратных движениях его вполне может вырвать. Вчерашний виски все еще струился по венам, отравляя организм, и Дин успел несколько раз проклясть себя, Бенни и вообще весь мир, из-за которого он вчера так напился.

…Новака Дин увидел только тогда, когда тот плюхнулся рядом с ним в кресло в самолете. Дину досталось место возле окна, и он мрачно глядел на то, как постепенно поднимаются на борт беспечные люди, не боящиеся полетов и не страдающие похмельем.

 – Здравствуй, Дин, – поприветствовал его Кас, приземлившийся на свое место, и Дин кивнул ему, стараясь сильно не дышать:

 – Привет.

Но Новак все равно чуть заметно поморщился и почти сразу предложил:

 – Жвачку?

 – Давай, – без особого интереса согласился Дин, протянув руку.

Кастиэль достал из дипломата, который он полминуты назад старательно запихивал под сиденье спереди, упаковку пластинок, и Дин, не дожидаясь, пока парень выдаст ему одну, вырвал у него из пальцев всю пачку.

Засунув в рот сразу две мятные подушечки, Дин вернул жвачку Новаку, буркнув «спасибо».

Люди усаживались на свои места и засовывали сумки на полки, и с каждой минутой Дина все сильнее начинало тошнить. То тупое безразличие к происходящему, царившее в его голове до посадки в самолет, куда-то пропало, уступив место страху перед полетом, и Дин, нервничая, весь извозился на своем кресле. Изредка кидая взгляды на Новака, Дин наблюдал одну и ту же картину: тот сидел, спокойно сложив руки на коленях, и смотрел перед собой.

Изводясь от ожидания неизбежного поднятия в воздух, Дин даже не думал о том, что мог бы сейчас попробовать заговорить с Касом и произвести на него хорошее впечатление в надежде на совместный ужин в уютной и красивой Праге, который мог бы перейти в совместную ночь. Но Дин вполне логично предполагал, что, даже если бы он сейчас использовал возможность заговорить с Новаком, превозмогая тошноту, то ничего бы хорошего не вышло: Кас скривился бы от аромата перегара и больше никогда бы не стал приближаться к Дину ближе, чем на пять метров.

Поэтому Дин молча страдал, надеясь, что после взлета, когда разрешат откинуть спинку кресла, он заснет и переживет несколько часов страха и мучений почти незаметно.

Но едва стюардесса начала показывать, как надевать спасательный жилет и к каким выходам идти в случае крушения, как все надежды с тихим звоном разбились, и Дин тяжело вздохнул.

Кас украдкой глянул на него и быстро отвернулся, но Дин все равно это заметил. Так и не поняв, выражал Новак недовольство или же сочувствие, Дин проигнорировал его взгляд и, вцепившись в подлокотники, приготовился к взлету, для верности зажмурившись.

Только оказалось, что самое главное испытание еще впереди.

Едва самолет начал набирать высоту, Дин чуть не взвыл от боли. Он машинально приложил руку ко лбу. Левый глаз и область вокруг него просто разрывало, словно Дин получил сильнейший удар – в лучшем случае кулаком, в худшем – кастетом, и терпеть боль стало невыносимо. Он замер, пытаясь не изменять положения в пространстве – малейшее движение причиняло дополнительные мучения, как будто в кожу втыкали иглы.

 – Дин? – до него донесся голос Новака. – Все в порядке?

 – Да, – хрипло кинул Дин, попробовав отнять ладонь от мигом покрывшегося холодным потом лба, но в голове снова взорвалась боль, и он не удержал легкого стона.

Нет, ему не следовало вчера так напиваться…

 – Молодой человек!

Дин услышал, как Кас просит у стюарда стакан воды, и вскоре Новак, склонившись к нему, негромко произнес:

 – Выпей это.

Дин, хотя и не любил лекарства, безропотно принял две круглые белые таблетки и запил их водой, подумав, что сейчас на что угодно бы согласился, лишь бы исчезло ощущение, что глаз вот-вот вытечет.

Хоть Дин и проклинал лекарства, они помогли спустя всего десять минут, и ему стало легче. Он с благодарностью глянул на Каса, но тот успел нацепить наушники и теперь слушал музыку, демонстрируя полнейшее отсутствие интереса к самочувствию своего коллеги. Тогда Дин, насупившись, отвернулся к иллюминатору. Стянув куртку, он уложил ее под голову и постарался заснуть.

Проснувшись, Дин обнаружил, что самолет уже перестал набирать высоту и летел где-то над океаном. Одна рука затекла, а голова снова отозвалась болью, и Дин повернулся к Касу, чтобы снова попросить волшебную таблетку, но обнаружил вместо него только пустое место. Завертев головой, он увидел его в проходе. Новак стоял в очереди, ведущей к туалету, и уже был почти возле заветной двери. Решив, что парень вряд ли обидится, Дин, недолго думая, нашарил под креслом его дипломат и, вжикнув молнией с бока, обнаружил аптечку.

Открыв её, Дин постарался ничего не выронить, и ему это вполне удалось. Закинув в рот одну таблетку анальгетика, Дин уже было собрался убрать крошечную темную сумочку с лекарствами, как его внимание привлек пузырек с яркой этикеткой. С интересом достав его, Дин прочитал название. «АнтиТек». Похоже чем-то на Антипохмелин, но, очевидно, эти пилюли обладают каким-то иным действием… Оглянувшись, Дин заметил, что Кас уже движется в сторону своего места, и Дин, торопливо закрыв аптечку, запихнул ее обратно в дипломат, только после этого поняв, что забыл убрать в нее пузырек, так и оставшийся лежать у него на коленях. Решив подкинуть его Касу позже (ну не сознаваться же, что он рылся в его вещах!), Дин запихнул его в карман куртки.

К тому времени, как Кас сел в кресло рядом с ним, Дин уже изображал святую невинность, проглотив анальгетик.

 – Тебе лучше? – поинтересовался Кас. – Скоро принесут завтрак.

 – Я уже почти здоров, – жизнерадостно отозвался Дин, выкатывая жвачку из-за щеки. – Отлично, я как раз с утра не ел.

Спустя еще несколько часов, когда Дин окончательно привык к тому, что с твердой землей его разделяет несколько тысяч метров, он даже попробовал поговорить с Касом, и тот весьма благосклонно отвечал на его вопросы о любимой музыке и хобби. Смущаясь, Новак поведал, что любит писать, но на дальнейшие вопросы Дина об этом не отвечал, а после и вовсе заявил, что хочет вздремнуть. Дину он предложил почитать, и остаток полета Дин провел с книгой Каса в руках. Ею оказалось не самое увлекательное чтиво – «Введение в метафизику» Хайдеггера, и Дин едва не заснул, пытаясь понять смысл написанного. В конце концов, решив, что все это ерунда, Дин просто скользил взглядом по строчкам, надеясь, что время побежит быстрее.

 

…К вечеру, после прохождения таможенного контроля в аэропорте Праги, Дин чувствовал себя рядом с Новаком уже гораздо свободнее, и то, что они оба мечтали об ужине и мягкой кровати, сближало как никогда. Добравшись до отеля, они замерли перед стойкой рецепции, ожидая, пока симпатичная девушка, от которой взвивался в воздух легкий цветочный запах, найдет их имена в компьютере. Дин подумывал, что мог бы попробовать в какой-нибудь вечер проявить свое обаяние и завалить симпатичную омегу, подарив лучшую в ее жизни ночь, но эти мысли мгновенно вылетели из его головы, когда девушка положила перед ними две карты-ключа с одинаковыми номерами.

 – Вы ничего не путаете? – уточнил Кас, и девушка замотала головой:

 – На ваши фамилии забронирован один двухместный номер. Второй этаж, приятного отдыха, – прощебетала она.

Переглянувшись с Касом, Дин кашлянул и попробовал узнать, нельзя ли обменять их номер на два одноместных, но девушка лишь развела руками: свободных номеров эконом-класса нет, а когда она назвала цену оставшихся люксовых комнат, Дин решил, что лучше будет спать на балконе, чем вывалит такую сумму за ночь.

Поднимаясь на лифте на второй этаж, Дин, стараясь не смотреть на Каса, изрек:

 – Кроули подложил нам свинью.

 – Стоило догадаться, что он найдет все способы сэкономить, – заметил Новак, и между ними повисла неловкая тишина.

Дин был уверен, что Кас чувствует себя замечательно. А вот ему самому было не слишком комфортно. В конце концов, это не Кас запал на него полгода назад.

Перспектива созерцания Каса при пробуждении и наблюдения за тем, как он в полуголом виде ходит по номеру, готовясь ко сну, будоражила нервы, и вместе с этим Дин ощущал себя неловко. Ну… Кас же, наверно, знает, что Дин к нему неровно дышит? Что он немного ему нравится? Возможно, даже не немного. И как он, интересно, к этому относится? Не смущает ли его то, что ему предстоит провести четыре дня рядом с человеком, который будет использовать любую возможность, чтобы поглазеть и, может быть, даже перепихнуться?

Впрочем, Кас явно не думал ни о чем подобном: он уверенно прошел в номер, и Дин проскользнул за ним.

Да, Кроули совершенно точно взял им самый дешевый вариант.

Комнатушка была крохотной, возле стены располагалась одноместная кровать, а рядом с ней, на расстоянии сантиметров сорока, не больше, двухместная. За окном был небольшой балкон. Толкнув дверь возле левой руки, Дин заглянул в маленькую ванную.

 – Я, чур, на большой кровати, – объявил Дин, прошагав к ставшей его постели, и кинул на нее сумку.

Кас лишь пожал плечами и, аккуратно положив свой дипломат на столик, начал разбирать маленький чемодан.

 – Может, перекусить куда-нибудь сходим? – предложил Дин, и Кас, на секунду замерев, кивнул.

 – Я с удовольствием поужинаю в каком-нибудь небольшом ресторане, – произнес он, выкладывая из чемоданчика вещи.

Кас нахмурился каким-то своим мыслям, и Дин предложил:

 – Давай сначала поедим, а потом уже будешь свои шмотки раскладывать?

 – Угу… – отстраненно ответил Кас, явно пребывая мыслями где-то не здесь. – Сейчас.

Дин, немного понаблюдав за ним, вышел на балкон.

Вида с него никакого не было: перед Дином нарисовалось здание то ли еще одного отеля, то ли магазина. Но, наклонившись, Дин увидел вдалеке Вацлавскую площадь, и это его вполне удовлетворило. Еще немного постояв и подышав свежим воздухом, Дин вернулся в номер.

Кас задумчиво стоял, оглядывая свои вещи.

 – Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Дин, и тот встрепенулся.

 – Нет, все в порядке. Мы можем идти.

Кастиэль накинул на плечи извлеченный из чемодана плащ, и они вышли из номера.

 

…Недолго поплутав по дворам, выложенным облитой золотым светом фонарей брусчаткой, они нашли уютный ресторан и расположились там. Дин не смог отказать себе в удовольствии и попробовал чешское пиво, тем более что утренний бодун уже стерся из памяти, и подбил на то же самое и Каса. Тот, поломавшись, все же согласился, и Дин окончательно расслабился. Похоже, Новак его не ненавидит, и это уже замечательно.

Кас, поначалу нервничающий, перестал зажиматься. Он бодро разделывал печено вепрево колено, и Дин осознал, что впервые видит, как Кас ест. Раньше он ни разу не наблюдал его на общей кухне, а если и удавалось его заметить, то тот неизменно стоял с кружкой кофе, словно какой-то робот, которому нужно топливо. Теперь же Кас выглядел все больше человеком, и Дин снова и снова очаровывался им. Приглушенный свет играл в зрачках Каса, взъерошенные волосы так и хотелось пригладить или растрепать еще больше, и Дин неосознанно улыбался и задерживал на Касе взгляд куда дольше, чем было нужно.

Но Новак, похоже, не замечал этого, и охотно разговаривал о путешествиях.

Они просидели за столом около часа, и когда тарелки опустели, Кас предложил отправляться в отель, чтобы выспаться перед завтрашним днем – первая встреча с партнерами у них была назначена на полдень. Дин ожидал, что они пойдут прогулочным шагом, любуясь местной архитектурой, словно у них свидание, но Кас спешил, как будто вспомнив о чем-то, и их прогулка закончилась гораздо быстрее, чем Дину того хотелось.

Вернувшись в номер, Кас выложил все из дипломата и, растерянно раскладывая на столике его содержимое, хмурился.

 – Что-то не так? – снова спросил Дин, заваливаясь на свою кровать и щелкая пультом телевизора.

 – Все в порядке, – эхом отозвался Кас. – Если ты не против, Дин, я пойду первым в душ.

 – Да без проблем, – пожал Дин плечами, пролистывая каналы на смешном чешском языке.

Когда Новак вышел из душа, взгляд Дина мгновенно устремился к нему.

Дин, почти не отдавая себе отчета, просканировал мускулистые бедра, запечатлев их в памяти, прошелся по черным боксерам, скользнул по прессу. К тому моменту, как Дин дошел до лица, Кас уже забрался под одеяло, пробормотав, что здесь слишком холодно.

Дину было вполне тепло, и он ничего не ответил. Направившись в ванную, он дернул носом, затормозив напротив Каса.

 – Вкусно у тебя шампунь пахнет, – после небольшой паузы выдал он.

Непонятный запах щекотал ноздри, и Дин невольно вдыхал глубже – возле Каса пахло изумительно.

Кас только что-то невнятно пробурчал и, накрывшись одеялом с головой, выключил светильник над своей кроватью. Когда Дин вернулся, Новак уже спал, уткнувшись носом в стенку.

 

*

 

Представители партнерской фирмы, два беты, смотрели на них доброжелательно, и Дин не слишком волновался по поводу того, что они могут отказаться от контракта. Куда больше он беспокоился по поводу Каса.

К тому времени, как он проснулся, Новак уже был полностью одет и сидел на балконе, читал книгу. За завтраком он был молчалив, словно вчера и не было замечательно проведенного времени вместе, когда Кас улыбался шуткам Дина и что-то рассказывал. И то, как он держался, напрягало Дина. Ему всюду мерещился запах парфюма, и Дин подозревал, что Кас зачем-то вылил на себя полфлакончика духов.

Он ожидал, что Кастиэль будет в своей привычной манере сдержанно и предельно информативно излагать все преимущества сотрудничества с их компанией, но он сидел в противоположной от Дина стороне стола и в основном молчал, лишь изредка подтверждая слова своего коллеги, оказавшегося конкурентом, и кивал. Договорившись о следующей встрече, Дин надеялся расшевелить Каса, решив, что тот просто еще не до конца проснулся.

Оказавшись с ним в лифте, устремившимся на первый этаж, Дин, кашлянув, предложил Новаку прогуляться по центру Праги, раз уж Кроули так удачно их командировал в этот красивый город, но Кас, затравленно глянув на него, сухо произнес, что не слишком хорошо себя чувствует и лучше отлежится в номере.

 – Может быть, сгонять в аптеку? – забеспокоившись, предложил Дин.

Кас и вправду выглядел неважно: бледный, глаза блестят, как при лихорадке, и весь какой-то дерганный.

 – Кас? – не дождавшись ответа, Дин приблизился к нему на полшага, неуверенно коснувшись плеча. – Ты в порядке?

Кастиэль, моргнув, поднял глаза на Дина. Его взгляд тут же скользнул ниже, словно Кас смотрел на его губы, и Дин почувствовал… _что-то_. Его как будто кольнуло смутным узнаванием, и он, машинально облизав губы, приблизился к Касу еще на миллиметр, глубже втягивая воздух, пытаясь понять, что именно он сейчас ощутил, и если убрать этот запах косметических отдушек, то…

Кас резко дернулся, сбрасывая с плеча руку Дина, и прижался к стенке лифта, увеличивая между ними расстояние.

Наваждение рассеялось.

 – Первый этаж, Дин, – нейтрально произнес Новак, выскользнув из лифта, и Дин пошел за ним, не слишком понимая, что сейчас произошло.

Он на ходу начал развязывать галстук, резко показавшийся петлей на шее, и, не слишком аккуратно сложив его, догнал Каса, уже успевшего выйти на улицу.

Новак стоял, подставив лицо солнечным лучам, и глубоко дышал.

 – Я тогда погуляю тут, Кас. Тебе точно ничего не нужно? – Дин внимательно взглянул на него, но даже не попытался приблизиться. Черт знает этого Новака, может, ему от посягающих на его личное пространство людей плохеет…

 – Нет, благодарю, – отозвался Кас.

 – Тогда кинь куда-нибудь мой галстук, – попросил Дин, протянув ему синюю полоску ткани.

Кивнув, Новак взял галстук, избегая прикосновений к ладони Дина, и завертел головой в поиске такси. Машину он заприметил почти сразу, и Дин, направившийся было в противоположную сторону, резко развернулся и последовал за Касом. На его вопросительный взгляд он пояснил, что тоже заглянет в отель, чтобы переодеться, а потом уже в удобной одежде изучит город.

Дин не стал говорить, что все еще надеется, что Касу станет лучше, и он согласится составить компанию.

Забравшись в автомобиль с желтым боком, Кастиэль сразу сдвинулся поближе к окну. Дин развалился на своем месте, кидая косые взгляды на Каса. Тот даже не глядел в его сторону, делая вид, что его очень интересуют пейзажи, мимо которых они проносились. Дин с досадой подумал, что, раз Касу так интересна архитектура, то он мог бы и согласиться пойти погулять, а не динамить Дина, ссылаясь на нездоровье… Но в тот же момент Дин укорил себя за подобные мысли: ладони Каса, лежавшие на коленях, подрагивали, он то и дело оттягивал галстук, и Дин начал подозревать, что Новак ухитрился простудиться.

И, словно в подтверждение его догадок, Кас, оказавшись в номере, мгновенно скинул ботинки и плащ и забрался под одеяло.

Чувствуя себя отчего-то неловко, Дин попытался снова предложить свою помощь, но Кас в ответ лишь невнятно забурчал, что Дин расценил как пожелание, чтобы он поскорее свалил.

Вздохнув, он исполнил просьбу Каса: схватил куртку и ретировался.

 

Прогуляв несколько часов по историческому центру, посетив музей пыток, который оказался совсем не страшным, и музей сладостей, в котором удалось попасть на демонстрацию приготовления шоколада, Дин задумчиво топтался на месте, пытаясь решить, идти ему ужинать в одиночестве или попробовать все же вытащить Каса. Он мысленно обругал себя за то, что не догадался взять у Новака номер телефона, и собрался уже идти в отель, как ему в голову пришла мысль.

Зайдя в магазин при музее сладостей, Дин купил здоровенный цветной леденец и спрятал его за пазухой.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что уже не чувствует в Касе конкурента. Кас не слишком заинтересовался встречей с партнерами, и Дин не знал, причина этому физическое недомогание или просто безразличие. Может быть, Касу и не нужно повышение? Вроде бы он не проявлял особых амбиций… В любом случае, Дин чувствовал, что все зависит только от него самого: захочет он получить новую должность или нет. И никто ему в этом не помеха.

Поэтому, решив презентовать занемогшему Касу вкусняшку, Дин отправился в отель. В конце концов, ему выпала отличная возможность наладить отношения с парнем, который ему понравился. Дин не думал, что у него останется желание заводить с Касом отношения после того, как он дорвется до его тела. Ведь Кас – бета, и вряд ли Сэму и родителям понравится, что он связался с ним… Да и самому ему быстро надоест использовать рот любовника, лишая себя тех удовольствий, которые испытываешь, соединяясь со своей парой, предназначенной самой природой.

Но что делать, если Кас ему нравится?

…Уже подходя к номеру, Дин вытащил леденец, приготовившись его презентовать Касу с какой-нибудь шуткой. Открыв дверь, он сделал шаг за порог и замер.

Кас кого-то привел?..

В ноздри ударил такой дурманящий запах, что захотелось срочно найти его источник и разложить его под собой. Сглотнув, Дин прикрыл дверь и неслышно сделал шаг вперед. Если Кас тут с кем-то… то надо постараться их не спугнуть. Самым умным было бы, конечно, развернуться и пойти подальше от номера, но Дин ничего не мог поделать со своим любопытством. Ему страсть как хотелось увидеть, с кем же отжигает Кас, и понять, чем он лучше его, Дина.

Сделав еще один шаг, Дин понял, что в комнате никого нет. Запах шел из ванной. В животе запульсировало от разгорающегося возбуждения, и Дин, глубоко вдохнув, развернулся, прижавшись к стенке возле двери в санузел спиной. Коснувшись ее кончиками пальцев, он чуть надавил, про себя молясь, чтобы та открылась без скрипа, и ему повезло.

Дверь приотворилась, и Дин, заглянув в щелку, широко распахнул глаза.

Увиденное шокировало.

Запах омеги сносил с ног, словно этого парня не трахали уже несколько лет.

И… Дин бы все понял, если бы только Кас не находился в ванной комнате один.

Он стоял на коленях, широко расставив ноги, упираясь лбом в прохладную стенку ванны и держась за нее одной рукой. Второй рукой Кас глубоко погружал в себя вибратор. Тот негромко жужжал, и Дин надеялся, что за этим звуком Кас не услышит стук его бешено колотящегося сердца.

Кас не замечал его. Дин видел, как напряжено было его тело, и он был возбужден, наверно, до боли. Член стоял, почти прижимаясь к животу, вены на предплечьях вздулись. Кас находился к нему боком, и Дин заметил крепко зажмуренные глаза, колотящуюся на взмокшем виске жилку.

Вибратор в неспешном темпе ходил назад и вперед. Погрузив его в себя, Кас замирал на несколько секунд, чуть вращал его, словно пытаясь вставить его еще глубже, а потом почти полностью вынимал, дразня вход. Дин уставился на его влажный, красный анус, раскрывшиеся мышцы. Сглотнув, он едва сдержался от того, чтобы войти в ванную и, оттолкнув руку Каса, расстегнуть ремень и вломиться в его готовую задницу.

Но он продолжал оставаться на месте, не двигаясь. Член заныл от желания, и Дин, на секунду прикрыв глаза, положил руку на ширинку, чуть надавив.

Нет.

Кас остался один в номере явно не для того, чтобы Дин прибежал к нему и попытался трахнуть.

Поэтому он, чтобы не наделать глупостей, кинул последний взгляд на Каса. Тот, прогнувшись в пояснице, с всхлипом загнал в себя вибратор, сжал его в руке до побелевших костяшек, и Дин, почти ничего не видя перед собой, выбежал из номера, даже не заботясь о том, что Кас может его услышать.

 

Придя в себя только в каком-то пустынном маленьком дворике, Дин запустил пальцы в волосы.

Вот тебе и бета…

Получается, он скрывал течки? Но почему Дин ни разу не учуял от него запаха?

Зато теперь понятно, почему он запал на Каса… и что, может, прийти ему и сказать об этом? Типа, хей, привет, не хочешь пойти выпить? Оказывается, ты мне нравился не просто так, а потому что я чуял в тебе омегу, даже несмотря на то, что ты так хорошо шифровался.

Ага, а Кас решит, что он просто хочет с ним перепихнуться и, двинув по яйцам, выгонит из номера.

Но почему он скрывал?.. И, главное, как? Ведь запах не скрыть…

Дин, разом замерзнув, сунул руки в карманы. Пальцы нащупали что-то продолговатое. Дину показалось, что сердце пропустило удар: он понял, что это. Надеясь на чудо, он желал, чтобы его находка оказалась чем-то другим, но, вытащив ее на свет, он с тяжелым вздохом констатировал, что волшебства не случилось. Он держал в ладони таблетки Каса, которые машинально спрятал, ликвидируя следы того, что рылся в его аптечке.

«АнтиТек».

Повертев баночку, Дин удостоверился, что это препарат против течки. Что там Бенни рассказывал?.. Значит, Кас долгое время принимал таблетки, чтобы никто не понял, что он омега. И, похоже, он действительно не трахался уже лет сто…

Недолго думая, Дин завертел головой, пытаясь найти выход на проспект.

Засев в кафе с бесплатным интернетом, он достал смартфон. Коробочку с таблетками он так и прятал в кармане, и теперь боялся, что кто-нибудь увидит ее и подумает… Что должны подумать люди, увидев альфу с медикаментами против течки, Дин не знал. Но ему заранее было стыдно.

Найдя в поисковике информацию о таблетках Каса, Дин начал читать не слишком длинную статью.

Ага… надо принимать каждый день, чтобы блокировать гамма-рецепторы… бла-бла-бла, медицинские термины, бла-бла-бла, гипоталамус… Дин пролистал не слишком понятное описание фармакологического действия, уяснив для себя самое важное: для достижения необходимого эффекта таблетки нужно было пить постоянно, не пропуская ни одной. Дочитав все до конца, он медленно убрал смартфон и задумался.

Получается, отсроченная течка – это что-то вроде мини-апокалипсиса. Если при обычных течках одинокие и гордые омежки просто страдали от недотраха и справлялись с ним с помощью дрочки и вибраторов, то состояние Каса сейчас было гораздо хуже. Он отдувался за все то время, что избегал течек, и теперь словно испытывал их все разом. Возбуждение до боли, почти не спадающее, и вряд ли получится загасить его одними только заменителями.

И что теперь делать?.. Подкинуть ему эти таблетки обратно? Вот только, судя по их описанию, сейчас они уже не помогут, и Касу придется все равно пережить несколько дней мучений. А если он так и будет играть с вибратором и не найдет себе партнера, то все растянется на пару недель.

Или прийти с повинной?

Дин заранее ужаснулся от этой перспективы, представив, как Кас его возненавидит. Пусть даже это и случайность…

Просидев в кафе до самого вечера, Дин так ничего и не придумал.

Он побрел обратно в отель, надеясь, что Касу стало легче и что Кас уже спит. Тогда не придется смотреть ему в глаза…

 

…Дину повезло: в номере был выключен свет, и, проскользнув внутрь, он увидел спящего Каса. В ванной не было и ни следа того, что происходило несколько часов назад, и только возле раковины Дин заметил упаковку снотворного. Он ощутил резкий и болезненный укол совести. Неужели Касу настолько плохо, что ему пришлось пить таблетки, чтобы заснуть?

Искренне пожелав, чтобы Касу завтра не пришлось переживать сегодняшние мучения, Дин забрался в душ. Он порадовался, что их чешские партнеры, пришедшие сегодня на встречу, – беты. Значит, завтра они не почувствуют исходящего от Каса запаха, и справляться с накатывающим возбуждением придется одному Дину. Что ж… он это заварил – ему и расхлебывать. Будет закономерно, если он, изнывая от желания, так и не найдет себе кого-нибудь на одну ночь. Не одному же Касу страдать…

Выйдя из душа, Дин тихонько прошел к своей кровати и забрался под одеяло. Кас спал, он даже не пошевелился.

Уставившись на его макушку, Дин невольно вспомнил, как Кас, выгнувшись, трахал себя, пытаясь засадить поглубже. Ему, наверно, было так неудобно в таком положении… Если бы он лежал на спине, то смог бы одновременно и играть с вибратором, и дрочить, и, может быть, ему бы стало легче. Картинка так и стояла перед глазами, и тяжелый терпкий аромат омеги, повисший в комнате, лишь усугублял желание Дина. В животе пульсировало, член ныл, и Дин, наплевав на все, просунул руку под резинку трусов. Обхватив ствол, он уставился на Каса. Кулак привычно заскользил вверх-вниз, а в голове кружились фантазии. Дин представлял Каса. Как он войдет в него, резко, глубоко, вырвав стон, как обхватит его член… Как заставит его выгибаться, умолять двигаться быстрее.

Дин почти не заметил, как его дыхание стало тяжелым и шумным. Ему стало жарко, и он машинально отпихнул одеяло в ноги. К аромату Каса примешался его собственный запах, и Дин упустил тот момент, когда Кас, завозившись, перевернулся на другой бок.

Он лишь понял, что глядит ему в лицо.

Что глаза Каса приоткрыты.

Что Кас вовсю глядит на него, а он, приспустив трусы, дрочит, уставившись на Каса.

Дин замедлил движения. Его прошиб холодный пот, разом стало стыдно… Пока он не понял, что взгляд Каса размазан от снотворных таблеток, и, скорее всего, Кас сейчас не слишком осознает происходящее. Его глаза не двигались, уставившись в одну точку, куда-то в живот Дину.

Сглотнув, Дин подумал, что никогда еще не испытывал такого. Неловкость. Возбуждение где-то за гранью – и от близости Каса, и от того, что он сегодня видел. Но еще больше – от того, что Кас сейчас смотрит. Неважно, осознает он это или нет, но его взгляд заводил до невозможного.

Дин кончил быстрее, чем хотелось. Он заметил, как Кас легко вздрогнул, сквозь сон учуяв запах спермы. Тот прикрыл глаза уже давно, но Дин получил возможность разглядывать его лицо, думать о том, как он целовал бы эти губы, а потом заставлял бы Каса опуститься перед ним на колени.

 

*

 

Следующим утром Дин, приведя себя в порядок, пару минут собирался с духом, чтобы подойти к Касу и разбудить его. Ему казалось, что, стоит прикоснуться к спящему Новаку, как все предохранители слетят.

После этой ночи Дин понял, насколько все плохо.

Он не хотел случайного партнера. Он хотел Каса. Потому что… все стало как-то очень просто и понятно.

Полгода назад он заинтересовался не его милой внешностью, не скромностью. Он просто увидел его и инстинктивно понял, что Кас – его. Вот только как это объяснить, Дин не представлял. Особенно учитывая, что Кас, скорее всего, станет его избегать из-за того, что Дину известен его секрет.

Наконец-то решившись, Дин приблизился к Касу и, положив руку ему на плечо, легонько потряс его.

Тот медленно открыл глаза, тут же щурясь от яркого света, и Дин испытал острое желание поцеловать его. Сонного, недовольно моргающего, растрепанного. Кас, словно почувствовав это, тут же распахнул глаза и вжался в стену, стараясь оказаться от Дина как можно дальше, но он все равно заметил, как Новак дрогнул, легко выдохнув, уставившись на его губы.

 – Скоро встреча с чехами, – тихо произнес Дин, и Кас неожиданно грустно усмехнулся.

 – Иди один. Ты же видишь, в каком я состоянии. Я не могу куда-либо идти… – Кас, вздохнув, отвел взгляд. – Я не думал, что так будет… видимо, забыл взять с собой таблетки.

 – Все так плохо? – расстроено спросил Дин. Он даже не предполагал, что Кас откажется идти на встречу… – А как же контракт?

 – Видимо, не судьба. Мне не повезло.

Кас, натянув одеяло повыше, отвернулся к стене, и Дин, распрямившись, молча вышел из номера.

«Мне не повезло»…

«Не повезло»…

Слова так и звучали в голове, и грустный голос Каса отдавался в самом сердце. Дин почти возненавидел себя и свою дурацкую забывчивость, из-за которой Кас теперь страдал. А ведь ему наверняка была важна эта должность… Вряд ли он привык менять работы так часто, как Дин. И теперь выиграет не тот, кто достоит победы, а тот, кому больше повезло при рождении. Тот, кого природа оградила от течек и их последствий.

 

…Партнеры, не обратив внимания на отсутствие Каса, весьма благосклонно реагировали на предложения Дина, и он понял, что сможет вывернуть сделку так, чтобы его компания оказалась в выигрыше. Он провел с ними почти полдня, вежливо согласившись на экскурсию по их офису, и вполне привык к необычному акценту. Но у него из головы не шло то, что Кас сейчас, наверно, страдает и пытается хоть как-то унять возбуждение. А может, уже нашел какого-нибудь случайного парня и самозабвенно с ним трахается… Эта мысль больно уколола, и Дин уловил в себе ревность. Как будто Кас принадлежал ему.

Наконец-то освободившись, Дин побрел по улице, почти не разбирая дороги. Он не знал, когда возвращаться в номер, и стоит ли вообще это делать… Возможно, ему нужно вообще снять другую комнату или другой отель. Вчера он дрочил в кровати рядом с Касом, даже не постеснявшись того, что Кас может проснуться и увидеть, а дальше что? И если он еще пару дней пробудет в одном помещении с Новаком, то сможет ли сдержаться? Дин был уверен, что Кас сдастся, если заломить ему руки за спину и трахнуть. После первого толчка он даже перестанет сопротивляться, потеряет голову и с удовольствием позволит Дину кончить в него. Но как они будут смотреть друг на друга после этого?

Так ничего и не решив, Дин еще пару часов прослонялся по центру и, плюнув на все, пошел в отель. В конце концов, это их общий номер, он не принадлежит Касу. И ничего страшного не будет, если он, взяв побольше денег, захватит на рецепции какой-нибудь туристический буклет и поищет достопримечательности.

С этими намерениями он вошел в номер, известив о своем присутствии громко хлопнувшей дверью. Пройдя в комнату, он кинул взгляд на Каса. Тот валялся на животе на своей кровати, свесив с нее руку. Одеяло прикрывало лишь ягодицы, и Дин жадно взглянул на обнаженную спину с торчащими лопатками и стройные ноги, совсем забыв о том, что собирался лишь только взять деньги. И… он понял, что Кас прикрылся одеялом только сейчас. Дин догадался, что сейчас он лежит с вибратором в заднице, уже уставший, и ленится двигать его. Все мысли вышибло из головы.

Кас, повернув голову, равнодушно взглянул на него.

Дин, сглотнув, медленно снял пиджак. Кастиэль, все так же не проявляя никаких эмоций, наблюдал за ним, и Дин почувствовал, как внутри него что-то ломается. Член уже стоял из-за этого выносящего запаха.

 – Давай я помогу тебе… – хрипло произнес он, не узнав свой голос. – Кас…

Кастиэль чуть приподнял брови, а потом усмехнулся. Он скользнул рукой под одеяло, вытаскивая вибратор, и бросил его к стене.

 – Спасибо, не надо. Подрочи как-нибудь сам, – выплюнул Кас.

 – Я не это имел в виду… – чуть расстроено отозвался Дин. – Кас, я же вижу, что тебе плохо…

Не дожидаясь согласия, он подошел к Касу и, не обращая внимания на то, что он, напрягшись, приготовился отбиваться, потянулся к вибратору. Кас замер, настороженно глянув на Дина. Их разделяло сантиметров двадцать, не больше, и стоило бы только наклониться… Тряхнув головой, Дин отстранился.

 – Ляг поудобнее, – попросил он, но, окинув взглядом ширину кровати Каса, передумал: – Нет.

Он легко подхватил Каса на руки, прижав его горячее и влажное от пота тело к себе, и, проигнорировав его возмущенное «Отпусти, что ты задум…», уронил его на свою постель. Одеяло соскользнуло, и Дин, положив вибратор рядом с собой, перекатил Каса с бока на спину, бережно коснувшись его талии, и сел между его ног на колени.

Кас замер, внимательно следя за ним, но больше не сопротивлялся, и Дин понял, что в нем сейчас борются желание получить больше прикосновений и стремление сохранить свою маску недотроги.

Дин, не разрывая с Касом зрительный контакт, обхватил его лодыжки и медленно развел его ноги, аккуратно сгибая их в коленях. Потом легко скользнул ладонями вверх, по голеням, коснулся коленей и провел подушечками пальцев под ними.

Кас вздрогнул, и Дин понял, что он сдался.

Ширинка давила на член, и хотелось расстегнуть брюки, но Дин не стал этого делать, боясь, что Кас неправильно его поймет. Вместо этого он взял в руку вибратор, включил его и, придвинувшись поближе к Касу, приставил его ко входу. Он надавил им на кольцо мышц, не проникая внутрь, и обхватил другой рукой член Каса, провел большим пальцем по головке, блестящей от смазки.

Кас отозвался легким стоном, выгнувшись и подавшись навстречу. Он завозился, пытаясь насадиться на вибратор, и Дин не стал его дразнить: мягко и медленно погрузил его в Каса, одновременно проводя по его члену кулаком. Рот сразу наполнился слюной, и Дину захотелось обхватить член Каса губами, пустить его в горло или взять за щеку, почувствовать его вкус. Но вместо этого он продолжил ласкать Каса рукой, толкаясь в него вибратором так, как входил бы, если бы они занимались сексом.

При каждом движении Дин проворачивал вибратор, надавливал им на мышечные стенки. Он сохранял неторопливый темп, скользил по члену Каса от основания до головки, пока не понял, как Касу больше нравится. Тогда он сдал сжимать его чуть сильнее и подрачивать, доходя только до середины ствола. Кас в ответ благодарно стонал.

Взгляд Дина метался по всему его телу. Он смотрел на лицо Каса с зажмуренными глазами и приоткрытыми губами, сдерживаясь, чтобы не наклониться и не поцеловать его. Разглядывал грудь и живот. Дин наблюдал, как вибратор погружается в тело Каса, как выходит, как натягиваются мышцы. Он убыстрил движения, и Кас потянулся к яичкам, накрыв их ладонью. Он начал ритмично их сжимать, и Дин, зачарованно глядевший на танец тела Каса, очнулся.

Он отпустил член Каса, оттолкнул его руку и сам продолжил ласкать яички. И, быстро подумав: была – не была, склонился, взяв его член в рот.

С губ Каса сорвался еще один стон.

Дин понял, что сбивается с ритма, и Кас, как будто прочитав его мысли, начал подкидывать бедра, толкаясь ему в рот. Головка его члена скользнула по нёбу, и Дин, прикрыв глаза, сжал губы сильнее, чтобы Касу было еще приятнее. Он чуть склонил голову, чтобы член утыкался за щеку, продолжив ласкать Каса рукой и двигать вибратором.

Он потерял счет времени, и все показалось быстрым. Кас замер, в его теле напряглась каждая мышца, и Дин вогнал вибратор так глубоко, как только мог. Он знал, что это не то, что Касу нужен узел, нужен настоящий член, чтобы испытать множественный оргазм, а не его блеклое подобие… Но он продолжал посасывать его головку, массировать яички и ждать, пока Кас расслабится.

Кас обмяк, рухнув на кровать. Спермы было мало, и Дин, проглотив её, аккуратно вытащил из него вибратор. Не удержавшись, он коснулся губами его коленки. Кас, приоткрыв глаза, подтянул к себе ногу и поставил ступню на ширинку Дина.

 – А ты? – спросил он, чуть надавив на его промежность, и Дин, обхватив ногу Каса, прижал ее ближе.

Прикрыв глаза, он круговым движением потер его ступней до боли стоящий член и, сглотнув, отстранил ногу Каса, положив ее на кровать.

 – Не надо, – произнес он и пошел в ванную.

Вернувшись с влажным полотенцем, Дин, присев около Каса, начал стирать с него пот. Он провел по груди, по животу, по опавшему члену, скользнул между ягодиц, убирая смазку, а потом прикрыл Каса одеялом. Тот все время неотрывно следил за ним и, когда Дин поднялся, тихо сказал:

 – Спасибо. Ты не должен был, но… – Кас, смутившись, замолчал. Дин застыл, ожидая продолжения, но Кас не заговорил. Тогда он спросил сам:

 – Почему ты пьешь таблетки? Неужели тебе сложно найти партнера? Хотя бы на одну ночь?

 – Не хочу быть шлюхой, – Кас сверкнул глазами. – Когда ты ищешь секса лишь потому, что тебя ведут инстинкты, это… низко. Не можешь с ними совладать. Я не хочу… случайных людей в своей постели.

Дин попытался переварить только что услышанное. В голове у него крутился только один вопрос.

 – То, что сейчас было… – он, облизав губы, глянул на Каса. – Это было низко?

Кас неотрывно глядел ему в глаза.

 – Нет, – ответил он и опустил взгляд.

Дин молча пошел в ванную.

Может быть, ему можно было не сдерживаться и попробовать заменить вибратор членом?..

 

*

 

Искать кафе, чтобы поужинать, Кас не пошел. Его снова начало ломать, но он закрылся в ванной, вполне прозрачно намекнув, что в повторной помощи не нуждается. Дин мерил шагами номер, раз за разом обдумывая, сможет ли переспать с Касом, раз его приглашение на почти свидание было отклонено. В конце концов, он, решив, что больше не может находиться рядом с Касом без того, чтобы яйца не лопнули от напряжения, ретировался.

Побродив по улицам, Дин подумал, что уже может вслепую пройти по Вацлавке, и зашел в магазин, чтобы купить им еды. Он подозревал, что в его отсутствие Кас спускался на первый этаж в ресторан, но все равно набрал булочек, сыра, нарезки мяса и сока на двоих и поскакал в отель. Настроение отчего-то поднялось вверх, и совесть, то и дело укоряющая Дина за нечаянный трюк с таблетками, стихла.

Кас был в относительно одетом виде, и они довольно-таки мирно поужинали, словно между ними ничего и не было, и Дин воодушевился. Перед ним замаячила перспектива вполне нормальных отношений с Новаком, да и ко всему прочему Кас перестал казаться заносчивым козлом, что не могло не радовать. А если ко всему этому прибавить то, как Кас восхитительно выглядит раздетым, то он и вовсе становился идеалом.

Но ночью Дин подумывал о том, чтобы глотнуть снотворного Каса. Вся постель пропахла им, и от желания скручивало. Дин лежал, уставившись в спину Каса, и думал о том, что это невыносимо – лежать рядом с ним, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и не решаться прикоснуться к нему. Сопротивляться себе, своим желаниям, инстинктам и природе. Так, как делал Кас, принимая таблетки.

 

…На следующее утро Дин, переговорив с партнерами, окончательно утвердил с ними все пункты договора, и условился с ними встретиться завтра для его подписи. Новая должность была уже у него в кармане, и спустя два дня после того, как они вернутся в Штаты, Кас исчезнет с горизонта.

Дин не мог понять, обрадован ли он этому факту.

Он снова пытался убить время, нарочито долго растягивая обед и ища пути к отелю подлиннее.

Уходя утром из номера, он старался не смотреть на Каса, но взгляд так и прилипал к его торчащей из-под одеяла пятке. И Дин был уверен, что на ощупь она мягкая, не то что его собственная загрубевшая лапа… Он с такой легкостью представлял Каса растрепанным и заспанным, что казалось, будто он знал его уже долгое время. Как будто они всю жизнь просыпались в одной комнате.

И Дин совершенно точно знал, что Кас будет хорошо смотреться в его доме. В его постели. Где можно будет ласкать его и заниматься с ним любовью, а не ее подобием.

Попытавшись представить себе, как Кастиэль воспримет известие об увольнении, Дин внутренне содрогнулся. Наверняка Кас наградит его испепеляющим взглядом. Впрочем, нет. Скорее, он кивнет Кроули на прощание и грустно посмотрит, снова повторяя, что ему просто не повезло. И отправится на поиски новой работы, где не будет коллеги-скотины, стырившего у него таблетки…

Едва не взвыв от этой мысли, Дин тряхнул головой, осознав, что ноги его привели к отелю.

А может, Касу лучше?

Может быть, эта чертова течка сегодня уже кончится, и Кас сможет завтра прийти на подписание договора?

Дин поднялся на свой этаж, вошел в номер, на секунду притормозив у двери. А потом, мысленно махнув на все рукой, уверенно направился в комнату. Будь что будет.

Но почти сразу Дин понял, что что-то здесь не так. Запах был, но не такой, как вчера.

Номер пустовал.

 

Кас пришел спустя минут двадцать, когда Дин, успев переодеться в футболку и джинсы, нервно расхаживал по комнате. Кас почти ввалился в номер и прислонился к двери, тяжело дыша. Дин мгновенно устремил на него взгляд.

Кас выглядел до ужаса сексуально. Дин с удивлением понял, что тот надел его клетчатую рубашку, и она была Касу велика. Расстегнутые верхние пуговицы открывали ключицы, которые тут же захотелось лизнуть, и Дин невольно сделал несколько шагов по направлению к Касу.

 – Это ужасно, – Кас приоткрыл глаза, скользнув мутным взглядом по Дину. Он подтянул ворот рубашки к лицу, жадно втянув в себя ее запах. – Все запахи обострились.

 – Угу… – Дин сглотнул, уставившись на изящные пальцы Каса, сжимавшие хлопковую ткань. Значит, он до того изголодался, что пытался обмануть рецепторы тела его рубашкой? Рубашкой с запахом альфы?

 – Тобой пахнет, – бормотнул Кас. – Это только и удержало от того, чтобы не кинуться на шею какому-то парню…

 – Ты хотел отдаться первому встречному? – осторожно переспросил Дин, переводя взгляд на лицо Каса. По венам заструился огонь, и голову снова закружило от желания, от присутствия Каса становящегося с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее. Дин непроизвольно сделал еще шаг вперед, словно загипнотизированный. Его тянуло к Касу, и сдерживаться становилось еще сложнее.

 – Да… Невыносимо, – Кас запрокинул голову назад и вдохнул через рот. Постояв так пару секунд, он резко подался вперед, столкнувшись с Дином грудь в грудь, и замер.

Время словно остановилось. Дин смотрел в его глаза с расширившимися зрачками, чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице и прикосновение его тела к своему. Он, как в тумане, потянулся к бедрам Каса, положив на них ладони, притянул его к себе, вжимаясь пахом, почувствовав его твердый член – такой же твердый, как у него самого. Дин хотел поцеловать его, но Кас, резко опустив голову, прижался носом к его плечу и, глубоко вдохнув, выскользнул из его рук, протиснулся мимо него.

 – Кас, – тяжело произнес Дин.

В голове звенело, тело потряхивало от нереализованного напряжения, и Дин, не отдавая себе отчета, повернулся к Кастиэлю.

Тот стоял, замерев, и ждал, что скажет Дин дальше.

 – Я не железный. Я третий день хочу с каменным стояком, и ты это знаешь.

 – И что? – Кас, повернув голову, глянул на него через плечо.

 – А ты течешь и до зуда хочешь трахаться.

 – Я не…

Дин, проигнорировав недовольство Каса, который явно взял себя в руки, рванулся к нему и прижался со спины и крепко обхватил руками. Кас, хрипло взвизгнув, попытался вырваться, но Дин, не слишком заботясь о его комфорте, повалил Каса на пол.

Вжавшись в Каса, Дин едва не задохнулся от нахлынувшего аромата, жгучего желания, тяжелого запаха, ставшего еще более густым от его приближения. Все тело Каса кричало о необходимости в сексе, и Дин, перестав сдерживаться, рывком раздвинул ноги Каса, притираясь членом между его ягодиц.

 – Дин, не смей… – Кас заткнулся, едва Дин укусил его за шею. Дин влажно провел по тонкой коже языком, сжал талию Каса и, вдавив его щекой в ковер, начал тереться о него, скользя губами по колючей челюсти. Кас, всхлипнув, расслабился. – Да, Дин, боже…

Тело отзывалось на каждое движение Дина, и Кас уже начал вскидывать бедра, чтобы прижаться к Дину ближе.

 – Вставай, – хрипло кинул Дин и, поднявшись на колени, просунул руку Касу под живот, заставляя его подняться. Ладонь легко скользнула под пояс его брюк, и Дин провел подушечками пальцев по влажному нижнему белью.

Кас лишь что-то простонал, и Дин, подхватив его под подмышки, вздернул его на ноги. Кас был словно пьяным, он жался к Дину, терся о него задницей и совершенно не понимал, чего от него хотят. Его выламывало, выгибало дугой от желания, и Дин, чувствуя то же самое, едва мог заставить себя сохранять остатки разума.

До кровати было всего два шага, но они растянулись в вечность. Кас дрожащими руками расстегивал брюки, и Дин, быстро освободившийся от джинсов и трусов, помог ему с этим справиться. Он дернул резинку боксеров Каса вниз и провел между его ягодиц. Смазки было много, и Дин всерьез засомневался, что когда-то видел омегу, так сильно нуждавшуюся в сексе. Обхватив Каса за талию, он скользнул в него двумя пальцами, и Кас тут же подался назад, насаживаясь на них. Он изогнулся, обхватив Дина за шею и прижавшись к его щеке затылком. Его горячее и влажное тело тянуло в себя, и Дин не вынимая из него пальцев, подтолкнул Каса к кровати. Он уже хотел уронить его на него, но Кас неожиданно крепко вцепился в него, резко выдыхая:

 – Стой. Еще…

Рука Каса быстро оказалась на запястье Дина, и он, втолкнув пальцы Дина глубже в себя, рвано выдохнул. Лишь после этого Кас встал коленями на кровать.

Дин, быстро сняв футболку, стянул с лодыжек Каса болтавшиеся боксеры, пока Кас освобождался от рубашки. Едва они разделись, Кас прогнулся в спине, уложив голову на скрещенные предплечья, и вздернул задницу, приглашающе расставив ноги. Дин, встав на колени за ним, провел ладонью по позвоночнику Каса снизу вверх, нарочито растягивая время. Раздвинув ягодицы Каса, Дин скользнул рукой между ними, потом ниже, чтобы яички Каса стали влажными от его же смазки.

Кас задрожал от прикосновений и, не выдержав, взмолился:

 – Дин, пожалуйста… Я очень хочу, мне очень нужно… Тебя, – выдохнул он, и Дин, не в силах устоять перед таким приглашением, вошел в него одним плавным движением.

По комнате прокатился стон Каса, и Дин, сжав его волосы в пальцах, дернул его на себя, заставляя прижаться спиной к груди. Он начал вбиваться в Каса короткими движениями, задав быстрый темп и небольшую амплитуду. Член гладко скользил в Касе, тепло обволакивало, и влажные звуки сводили с ума.

Придерживая одной ладонью Каса за бедро, второй Дин оглаживал все его тело. Прикрыв глаза, он положил подбородок Касу на плечо.

Ладонь прошлась по груди Каса, по животу. Дин, дразнясь, коснулся несколько раз его головки, погладил внутреннюю сторону бедер, а потом положил руку на член Каса. Он не стал ласкать его, зная, что Кас кончит от этого слишком быстро, а просто прижал его к телу Каса, кайфуя от шелковистости кожи. Ему хотелось растянуть это удовольствие, сполна насладиться тем, чего хотелось так долго и так сильно.

 – Глубже, – полустоном попросил Кас, вырываясь из рук Дина и падая лицом на простыни.

Он изогнулся и, упираясь щекой в постель, протянул руки за спину и развел ягодицы в стороны, открываясь так сильно, как только мог.

Дин, вогнав член в него на всю длину, на несколько мгновений задержал дыхание, а потом вышел, оставив внутри только головку. Тут же скользнув обратно, он увеличил темп, и при каждом толчке раздавался шлепающий звук от удара по блестящей от смазки заднице Каса.

Почувствовав, что от оргазма его отделяют считанные секунды, Дин подтолкнул Каса, и колени у него разъехались, и он рухнул на постель. Дин, приземлившись на него, тут же снова вошел в него, перевернулся с Касом на бок и, вбиваясь в него, быстро обхватил его член, начав ласкать его себе в такт.

 – Давай, Кас… Двай, ну же, – зашептал Дин, зажмурившись, отчаянно совершая бедрами последние рывки. – Кончи, Кас! Давай, для меня…

 – А-ах… – выдохнул Кас. По его телу прошла дрожь, и он, накрыв руку Дина своей, толкнулся ему в кулак.

Кас сжался вокруг него, кончая, и у Дина под закрытыми веками посыпались искры. Узел на конце члена набух, и от непрерывной пульсации хотелось орать от удовольствия. Дин, обхватив Каса за живот, крепче прижал его к себе, прикоснулся губами к плечу, низко простонав.

 – Да, Кас… Сожми, еще сильнее…

Кас, содрогаясь всем телом, всхлипывал от накатившего оргазма, напрягшись каждой мышцей. Дин прижимался крепче к нему, пытаясь не отпустить минуты бесконечного и чистого удовольствия, кончая внутрь Каса, выдавливавшего его до капли.

…Дин не понял, когда все это рассеялось. Он лишь отстраненно подумал, что это был самый долгий и крышесносный оргазм в его жизни. Он обнаружил себя лежащим на Касе, безмятежно прикрывшего глаза. Узел потихоньку начинал исчезать, но Дин не торопился начинать двигаться, чтобы тот поскорее рассосался. Ему не хотелось уходить от Каса, переставать обнимать его и  греться о его тело.

Дин начал легко целовать щеки Каса, подбородок, мягкие губы. Он целовал его везде, куда только мог дотянуться, гладил по бокам, по бедрам, и Кас, пусть даже не отвечал, но все же улыбался.

 – Кас, – все же прошептал Дин, выныривая из неги. – Ты мне так нравишься… И мне так понравилось… Поужинаешь со мной?

 – Это свидание? – отозвался Кас. Глубоко вдохнув, он открыл глаза, скосив взгляд на Дина.

 – Да, – Дин коснулся губами его виска.

 – Я согласен.

 

…Спустя несколько часов они собирались выходить из номера. Кас сказал, что после того, что было, и после секса в душе, который они принимали вдвоем, вряд ли у организма останутся силы на течку, и поэтому даже согласился погулять, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Дин, улыбаясь, тормошил его, используя любую возможность, чтобы прикоснуться, и Кас все это терпеливо сносил. Дин был уверен, что ему это нравится.

Надевая куртку, он вспомнил про таблетки. Совесть снова взвилась внутри разгневанной фурией, и Дин, коснувшись локтя Каса, попросил его задержаться на минуту. Тот недоуменно глянул на Дина.

 – Кас, это я виноват, – наконец-то решился Дин, посмотрев ему в глаза.

 – В чем? – нахмурился Кастиэль. – Если в том, что инициатором близости стал ты, то я вовсе не…

 – Вот, – перебил Дин, вытаскивая из кармана баночку с таблетками. – Я искал анальгетик в твоей аптечке, и случайно достал это, сунул в куртку и забыл… – пока он объяснял, лицо Каса теряло доброжелательное выражение, и последние слова Дина прозвучали как удар кнута, рассекшего воздух.

Кас медленно взял из его рук таблетки, уставившись на них так, словно в руках у него ядовитая змея. А потом он так же мучительно медленно поднял взгляд на Дина.

 – Я не знал, я правда забыл, и я хочу, чтобы ты завтра пошел и подписал контракт сам… – убито произнес Дин, понимая, что произошло что-то непоправимое.

Кас сжал пальцы в кулак и, молча развернувшись, вышел из номера, хлопнув дверью. Дин, оглушенный этим звуком, опомнился лишь спустя долгое мгновение и кинулся вслед за Касом. Он догнал его, и, спускаясь по лестнице следом за ним, торопливо заговорил:

 – Кроули, это все он. Сказал, что того, кто заключит контакт, повысит, а другого выгонит. И мне насрать на эту работу, она мне не нравится, а ты нравишься… И контракт – твой, я найду что-нибудь другое… Кас, да подожди ты! – Дин в отчаянии схватил его за руку, едва они вышли на улицу. – Я не специально!..

Кас, скупо размахнувшись, врезал Дину по скуле.

Разжав пальцы, Дин отпустил руку Кастиэля и смотрел на то, как тот скрывается среди пляшущих огней уличных фонарей и толп праздно шатающегося народа.

Внутри все выло.

 

*

 

Воспользовавшись невнимательностью чехов, Дин подмахнул договор именем Кастиэля. Ему хотелось спать, и он мечтал лишь об одном: поскорее разделаться с работой и спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше от Каса. Точнее, от своего громадного провала, от своей вины, от явственно витающего в воздухе запаха неудачника. Он невнимательно отвечал на вопросы партнеров, машинально стараясь не поворачиваться к ним разбитой скулой, и думал о Касе.

Тот, прошатавшись где-то всю ночь, вернулся только под утро и молча лег в свою постель. Дин, не спавший до его прихода, так и не решился с ним заговорить. А когда он проснулся, Каса уже не было. Его вещи и чемоданчик исчезли, и Дин испытал такое сосущее одиночество, какого не было с самого детства, когда его однажды забыли забрать из школы.

…Дин увидел Кастиэля лишь в аэропорте, и то мельком: Кас зарегистрировался раньше него и растворился среди магазинов и людей, а в самолете его место было в самом дальнем от Дина конце.

Лететь было страшнее, чем в прошлый раз, и Дин успел пожалеть, что не напился перед полетом.

Вернувшись в Штаты, он принес Кроули договор и, проигнорировав его предложение остаться вместо Каса, попросил уволить себя по собственному желанию.

В груди было пусто, и он не жалел, что ушел с этой работы. Уже спустя неделю он устроился работать механиком и понял, что потерял кучу времени, пытаясь сделать карьеру, чтобы не быть хуже брата. Ему куда больше понравилось ковыряться в чужих тачках, нежели просиживать штаны в офисе.

А еще спустя две недели он наконец-то решился спросить у Бенни, как там Кас.

Когда Бенни ответил, что Новак уволился в тот же день, как вернулся из командировки, Дину показалось, что сердце пропустило удар. Неужели он все же лишил Каса этой работы? Неужели ему не помогло ничего?..

А Бенни, не обращая внимания на его несчастное выражение лица, продолжал рассказывать, что Кас, говорят, теперь обивает пороги издательств, и когда Кроули отказался отпускать его, предложил ему выкусить. Из чего Бенни заключил, что Дин – дурак, а Новак явно нашел свое место в жизни, наконец-то порвав с ненавистной работой.

Тогда Дин понял, что слишком рано сдался.

 

*

 

11.11

«Привет!»

«У тебя такое оригинальное имя, что найти тебя было просто».

«Ты знаешь, что на фейсбуке только два Кастиэля?»

«И один, судя по фотке, какой-то извращенец».

15.11

«Кас?»

17.11

«Кастиэль?»

23.11

«Я знаю, что ты был онлайн.»

«Может, ответишь?»

30.11

«Ну Кас.»

 

_Пользователь добавил Вас в черный список, и вы не можете отправить ему сообщение._

*

 

3.12

«Знаешь, как было сложно найти твой номер?»

«Я могу бесконечно тебе названивать. Ночь длинная».

5.12

«Кас, можешь хотя бы выслушать меня?»

«Пожалуйста».

9.12

«Кас, я очень хочу с тобой поговорить. Хотя бы по телефону.»

17.12

«да пшекл ты.....»

25.12

«С Рождеством, Кас.»

 

_Входящее сообщение: «С Рождеством, Дин.»_

25.12

«Кас, ну подними трубку, ты, сукин сын!»

«На смску же ответил!»

«Пожалуйста, Кас!»

«Тебе что, сложно меня выслушать?»

«Ну хоть на минутку!»

«Кас!»

«Кас»

«Кас»

«Кас»

«Мне не надоест звонить тебе каждые пять минут»

«Выключить телефон – это очень по-взрослому»

 

*

 

31.12

«Кастиэль, я стою перед твоим домом. У тебя три варианта: или ты вызовешь копов и я встречу новый год в наручниках, или я умру от обморожения и ты утром найдешь мой окоченевший труп, или ты впустишь меня.»

 

_Входящее сообщение: «Я заметил тебя еще два часа назад, Дин. Надо было незаметнее разгуливать и прыгать, пытаясь согреться»._

_Входящее сообщение: «Дверь открыта, Дин»._

«Как насчет ужина?»

 

 – Ужин на столе. Проходи.

 

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
